Covered Temptations
by Cygrus
Summary: Arthur didn't realize just how hot a simple turtleneck sweater could get Alfred.


**Word Count : 1,536**

**Ahh, this was just a quick drabble written for a good friend on Tumblr. I should probably work on other things~.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Their hands brushed lightly, sweet, gentle kisses being exchanged between the two. Alfred cupped Arthur's cheek, holding their lips together as they pressed their bodies closer. With a quick slip of the tongue and lick of the lip, Arthur parted his mouth and allowed Alfred to enter it, moaning as their tongues tangled together. It tasted sweet, so, so sweet. It was almost dizzying.<p>

Arthur slumped against Alfred, allowing the other man to wrap his arms around him. How this had started, Arthur wasn't sure. He only knew he was excited for what was to come. Alfred could sense this when he heard Arthur moan into his mouth, his cheeks flushing. They pulled their lips away from each other and Arthur lifted his chin slightly as Alfred dove to his neck, pulling the turtleneck collar away from it.

"You wanted this to happen, didn't you?" Alfred whispered smoothly into Arthur's ear, his hot breath tickling it. Arthur shut his eyes, shivering.

"Whatever do you mean?" Arthur asked slowly, rubbing circles on Alfred's back.

"Hiding this much skin under a measly turtleneck? You knew it would turn me on." Alfred slipped a hand under the sweater, his long fingers feeling Arthur's soft skin. "You knew how much I would want to take this off, huh?"

"I had no idea," Arthur protested, his green eyes meeting Alfred's blue ones. "But I'm rather happy it did, love."

"How dirty of you."

They kissed again, only stopping for a moment so Alfred could slip Arthur's shirt off. He quickly took to kissing the creamy skin, nipping and sucking, eliciting moans from the Briton. With a swift movement, he took one of Arthur's nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Arthur gasped, then covered his mouth with his hand. Ah, how Alfred knew his weak spots. With a smirk, Alfred lifted a hand to the ignored nub and rolled it between his fingers, pinching it a few times. Arthur had already begun to tremble with pleasure, his pants quickly becoming too uncomfortable for him. He moved his hands to unzip them and didn't hesitate to pull his cock out, moving his slender fingers along it. Alfred pulled his mouth away from the nipple and watched Arthur's face. Ecstasy was written all over it.

Alfred slowly wrapped a hand around Arthur's, urging him to stop. The other did so and pulled his hand away from his erect member, glancing down as Alfred slipped his tongue out to run it along the slit. A loud moan escaped from his lips as he threw his head back, his hands searching aimlessly along the wall for something to grasp onto. When nothing was found, he moved them to Alfred's shoulders and bent over him, silently willing him to continue in his task. Alfred complied happily as he kissed along the length, allowing his nails to faintly scratch against it. One hand found Arthur's sack and fondled it gently. The Briton shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip, trying to keep from letting his cries out, as impossible as it was.

Alfred could feel Arthur shaking, but seeing as how both of his hands were currently occupied, he couldn't use one to steady the older man. Instead, he took the head of Arthur's cock into his mouth, giving it a rough suck before taking more in. Arthur tried to hold himself back, but his body moved without consent, bucking into Alfred's mouth. The other gagged at first, but caught on and moved his tongue along it.

"A-Alfred, please, that's enough," Arthur whimpered, his grip tightening on Alfred's shoulders. The other merely hummed around Arthur in response, bringing out another moan. However, Alfred did comply and removed his mouth from the hardened member, allowing pre-cum to leak from the side of his mouth. He wiped it off with his sleeve, then discarded his shirt as well and stood to kiss Arthur's sweaty forehead.

They pressed their bodies together, Arthur realizing then just how horny the American was. He moved his leg in between Alfred's and rubbed the man's crotch, listening as he gasped and made strangled noises in the back of his throat. Arthur reached a hand down and rubbed Alfred through the fabric of his jeans, then unzipped them and took his member out, giving it a few quick pumps, much to the pleasure of the other.

"Arthur, dammit, you're great at this," Alfred breathed out. Arthur chuckled and kissed Alfred swiftly.

"I just know what you like, poppet."

"Yeah, you know really well, babe." Alfred moved his hands down to Arthur's ass, kneading it, then began to remove both of their pants and underwear. Once they were both fully naked and erect, they practically attacked each other, kissing and biting each others skin, leaving marks to be admired in the morning. Their tongues tangled together in a sloppy mess, their hands roamed up and down their bodies. The heat coming off from them was electrifying.

Alfred proceeded to lift Arthur up, laughing slightly as the smaller man wrapped his legs around his waist, pressing his cock against Alfred's stomach. Arthur flushed and pinched the American's nose, scolding him and telling him not to laugh. Alfred shook his head with a sigh, still smiling. Arthur could be so cute sometimes.

A single finger traveled between Arthur's cheeks, pressing itself to his entrance. Arthur gasped, then closed his eyes and licked his lips, telling Alfred to continue. Alfred did as he was told, attempting to slide his finger in, but found it was going to be a difficult task. Arthur shook with pleasure as Alfred attempted to move his finger to go inside him, then cried out with slight pain when Alfred succeeded. The American mumbled a quick apology and brought his mouth to Arthur's, slipping his tongue into the parted lips. Hopefully it would distract him.

He continued to move his finger around, curling it in different directions and allowing Arthur to get used to the feeling again. Once he received the sign to continue, he slipped another finger in and stretched him. Arthur moaned in a mixture of ecstasy and pain, his legs tightening around Alfred's waist. Alfred gritted his teeth a little, stopping his movement so Arthur could ease down. Once he was comfortable, Alfred went back to his little job, kissing and sucking Arthur's neck as he did so.

"Alfred, I'm ready, please..." Arthur whispered, his voice low and raspy. Alfred nodded and removed his fingers, positioning them to where he could have easy access into Arthur.

"It's going to hurt, babe," Alfred warned. The only thing Arthur did was wrap his arms around Alfred's neck and kiss his nose, then press their foreheads together.

"I'll be fine, love," Arthur reassured. "We've done this plenty of times before. Just hurry, please."

Alfred smiled and held Arthur close, pressing the Briton's back to the wall. He pressed his tip to the entrance and moved in, easing Arthur down onto his cock. Arthur bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears appearing but never spilling over. Alfred kissed his eyelids and pushed farther in, pausing here and there to let Arthur adjust. Once he was completely in, he waited for Arthur to tell him to start moving. The answer came with Arthur beginning to move himself. Alfred moaned and thrust into the other man, trying to create a pattern with him. However, with them as needy as they were, this proved to be difficult. Instead, they stuck to frantic movements, each whispering sweet nothings to the other. Moans escaped from the lips of both men as they moved together. Arthur moved his hands onto Alfred's back, digging his nails into the skin. Alfred hissed in response, giving an extra hard thrust that slammed into Arthur's prostate. He cried out and tightened his muscles, having Alfred stop for a moment.

"There, please!" he said, moaning when Alfred began to grind into him. "Fuck, Alfred!" He moved a hand to his member and began to stroke himself, feeling the pre-cum leak over his fingers. He shivered and gritted his teeth, then moaned once more as he released. He slumped in Alfred's arms, nuzzling his face into the man's shoulder.

"Done already?" Alfred asked. Arthur gave a small nod and Alfred pulled out, slipping down onto the floor slowly. Arthur took deep breaths, trying to keep his head from spinning. Alfred proceeded to quickly finish himself off, his breathing shallow. Arthur helped him as best as he could with trembling hands.

Once both were satisfied, Alfred collapsed onto the floor, chest rising and falling slowly. Arthur followed suit, turning his face to look at the grinning American.

"Babe, you were amazing," Alfred commented, turning onto his side to brush the sweaty fringe away from Arthur's eyes. Arthur simply chuckled and nodded.

"Per usual, of course."

"Of course, of course."

With a quick brush of the lips, they intertwined their fingers and brought their bodies closer, closing their eyes. They exchanged a simple _'I love you' _before they both fell into a deep slumber, not caring to even move to their bed.

Needless to say, Arthur wore many more turtlenecks after that night.


End file.
